Printing techniques may be utilized to print security articles, such as banknotes, checks, passports, postage stamps, identity cards, driver's licenses, or the like with a feature that is utilized to prevent forgery or counterfeiting. For example, a watermark may be present in a banknote substrate (e.g., paper money), and may be visible when the banknote is viewed with backlighting. Similarly, a security ink, such as a color-shifting ink, may be utilized to print a portion of a security article. For example, a portion of a security article of paper currency may be printed with an optically variable color-changing ink that causes a viewer to observe a first color when viewing the security article at a first angle and a second color when viewing the security article at a second angle. In this way, the user can determine that the security article is genuine (e.g., not counterfeit or forged). However, a user may be unaware that a particular security feature, such as optically variable color-changing ink, has been incorporated into a security article, and may fail to check the security article for the particular security feature, thus limiting the effectiveness of the particular security feature.